


Shh.

by orphan_account



Category: SuperWolf RPF, Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe(Before Teen Wolf), Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, M/M, Oral Sex, Possible NSFW Art or Gif, thigh kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I cant wait to be able to do this everyday." Jensen kissed Tylers thigh, making his way up.</p><p>"Fuck your..."<br/>(All the pictures in the story belong to someone else. I found this picture at http://pornstarswholooklikethecastofspn.tumblr.com The photos just inspired my story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request send a message on my tumblr account.  
> http://hisheartkiller.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments Always Welcome!  
> (To any of my fic that involve Underage: I DO NOT support underage. I DO NOT like Real life underage. It is just a story.  
> To any of my fic that involve Rape/Non con: I DO NOT support Rape/Non. I DO NOT like Real life Rape/Non. Rape/Non in real life DISGUST me. It is just a story.)

Jensen and Tyler are close friends, have been for years now. So when Supernatural is considering hiring a new cast member Jensen puts Tyler in their heads. Today was his audition. 

"How did it go?" Jensen asked as he tore Tyler's short off.

"Good I think." Tyler dropped his body to the bed. Jensen ripped his jeans down.

"I cant wait to be able to  this everyday." Jensen kissed Tylers thigh, making his way up.

"Fuck your..."

"Shh. I just wanna hear you moan."

 

[(Link To Image)](http://pornstarswholooklikethecastofspn.tumblr.com/post/7027491569/lucifer-jensen-wtf-r-u-doin)


End file.
